Shinzogelion
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Mushra and the others find Shinzo, not all is as it seems.


Shinzo/Evangelion

Mushra grinned and backflipped off his hover board. Yakumo laughed as he got stuck in a tree. "Mushra you should know by now that jumping around underneath trees is a bad idea." Mushra scowled and untangled himself from the trees branches, "How much farther is Shinzo Yakumo?" Yakumo shrugged, the human stuff is building up so we must be getting close." This was indeed the truth for the further upstream they travelled the more human rubbish they found. Cresting a hill they found themselves facing a wall of concrete and steel. Mushra grinned and climbed the wall, "You guys are not going to beleave this! I think we found Shinzo!" Yakumo jumped on Mushra's hover board se flew to the top of the wall and looked down at the city below them. Human were everywhere, talking to each other, playing games on school yards. Yakumo jumped down and Mushra followed when they landed Sago and Kutal climbed over and the group walked over to one of the children playing in a sand pit., "Hello, could you tell us what this city is called?" The boy looked up and saw the three enterrans and stammered, "This be Tokyo3 Ma'am. It used to be called Shinzo before the Angels came." Mushra and Yakumo both broke into similar grins while, Sago, Kutal and the kittens danced around in joy singing." The boy looked at the three enterrans then turned and ran. Yakumo watched him go then gulped as a squadron of troops walked around the corner saw the friends and raised their guns. Mushra saw the troops with their guns and drew his staff. Sago and Kutal picked up on the activity a beat later. Before they could do anything however they were surrounded and being restrained, one of the troops yanked on Yakumo's hair to pull her away ffrom her companions which caused Mushra to become enraged, "Let go of her NOW!" He yelled at the soldier, When the soldier didn't let go Msuhra opened his mouth and screamed, "HYPER FLAME HYPER MODE!" The soldiers stepped back as Mushra was replaced with Hyper Mushra, a full grown man dressed in red armour and giant phenoix wings. The troop holding their weapons gasped and dropped them on the ground when Mushra's staff became red hot and changed in a glaive. Mushra lifted his hands and his Glaive appeared in his hands. Yakumo gasped as Mushra disappeared and reappeared infront of the troop restraining her, "Let her go." HE said in a low threatening voice. The guard nodded and let her go, Yakumo whimpered as her head began to hurt from where her hair had been pulled. Mushra lifted her onto his shoulder, picked up the kittens and freed Sago and Kutal. Together the companions, with Mushra still in Hyper Mode made their way towards the center of town. When they got there they found hundreds of guards and men carrying weapons. Mushra growled low in his throat and Yakumo looked down at him. Placing her on the ground he handed the kittens to Kutal and stepped forwards to confront the men. "We will speak to the leader of this city. Take us to your leader NOW!" The men jumped and Mushra pushed his way through with the others. Walking into a huge office they found themselves face to face with a woman with purple hair and a red jacket over black shirt and skirt. "Hello, I am commander Katsuragi of NERV HQ. Welcome to Tokyo3 a.k.a Shinzo." Yakumo gasped and Commander Katsuragi looked at her, "You're human aren't you, why are with these Enterrans?" Yakumo looked at her and then at the floor, "It's a long story." Katsuragi's eyes softened and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to sit down so you can tell us?" Yakumo nodded, sat down on a chair and began, "five hudred years ago my father put me in Cryro Sleep to protect me from a danger I was too young to understand, I can't remember what it was but when I awoke a message set to play when I awaoke told me about all that had happened then instructed me to come here. As I travelled I met my companions who protect me." Katsuragi nodded and asked, "Who was your father, Shinji Ikari Tatsuro." Misato gasped, "I trained Shinji in EVA piloting. Yakumo do you know who I am?" Yakumo shook her head, "I'm sorry Ma'am I don't." Misato nodded and told he, "Five hundred and eight years ago, an alien force known as Angels attacked, your father, then known as just Shinji Ikari, was called to this city, the defense against the Angels to fight, he was fourteen years old. Shinji fought the first angel that invaded and destroyed it. After that _I _became his guardian because his father, Commander Gendo Ikari did not want his son, all _he _wanted was a tool to fight the Angels with. Shinji when through hell in that year, his father made him fight against his wishes because Shinji was the best. Shinji was forced to listen to his friends being mind raped and killed by Angels. Gendo crossed the line when he ordered Shinji to kill his best friend, Kaworu Nagisa, Tabris, The seventeenth Angel. Shinji was in love with two people back then, one was your mother, Rei Ayanami, and the other was his friend and comrade, Asuka Langley Sohryu. Both were pilots like him and both went through hell beside him, Asuka was mind raped and Rei killed herself to protect Shinji." Yakumo just sat there listening to her past be told to her by this person who claimed to now her father, "Ma'am why are still here?" Misato chuckled, "I was put in Cold Sleep in case the Angels ever came back." Yakumo nodded, "Misato, may I call you that?" Misato smiled and nodded, "Misato why are you awake?" Misato scowled, "The Angels are back…"

Yakumo looked around, she was in the Entry Plug of EVA Unit 01, the Purple Behemoth as the techinicians of this generation called it, Yakumo watched as the screen played different colours across the view port, showed several words then became clear showing her the Test Cage. Mushra was floating beside the EVA in Hyper Mode ready to remove the Entry Plug at a moments notice. Misato's face appeared in a small pop up box beside her, "Yakumo, your father piloted _this _EVA, he left traces of himself in everyone he came in contact with, this includes the EVA. I hope you're ready Yakumo. BEGIN START UP!" Yakumo felt the EVA synching with her, Misato had explained this to her, it meant that EVA was connecting to her, so she could control it's movements with her mind. "Yakumo you're Synch rate has reached 50 and still rising, its better than your fathers first time." Yakumo nodded. Just as the test was about to close, the EVA broke free of the restrainsts and slammed Mushra to the floor. Yakumo screamed as Mushra hit the floor then blacked out.

_Yakumo floated in a space of nothingness. Looking around she saw a person she thought she would never see again, "Daddy!" Shinji looked at his daughter, "Yakumo you have grown so big, I am proud of you Yakumo." Yakumo felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "Daddy what is happening?" Shinji floated over to her and embraced her, "EVA has chosen **you **as her pilot. I was allowed to pilot her because my mother before me convinced her. EVA has been waiting millennia for **you **to be born. You are the saviour of Mankind Yakumo. EVA is part of you, you have the powers to do great good Yakumo my darling." Shinji looked at Yakumo and smiled, "you are goregeous Yakumo but I have one last thing to tell you. Despite what SEELE and my father thought, the dead sea scrolls only told half the tale, there are five more Angels left to fight. I am telling you this so that you can understand why you must fight, the way to Shinzo can not be lost, only hidden, those with the courage to seek it out again will find it **if **only you do so for the greater good. I have to let you go now, Mushra is trying to fight EVA. Look after yourself Yakumo, I will see you again." Yakumo felt tears slide down her face as Shinji floated away and faded._

Mushra tore open the Entry Plug, he had immobolised the EVA by using the cables from the walls as rope. Mushra looked inside and found himself face to face with Yakumo crying her eyes out, "Yakumo what's wrong? Did the EVA hurt you?" Yakumo shook her head, "Wait until I can tell everyone Mushra." Mushra nodded and flew her to the ground.

Misato looked at Yakumo, "You mean that Shinji is inside the EVA?" Yakumo nodded, "I don't know how Misato he just is." Misato nodded, "When Shinji was fourteen he fought Zeruel, the fourteenth Angel, it was the most powerful of them all, EVA's 00 and 02 didn't stand a chance against it. Shinji went up against it in unit 01 then went beserk, EVA absorbed him and they fought as a single being. I think he may have fused with the EVA again so he could protect you Yakumo. His mother did the same for him." Yakumo nodded and looked down at her hands, "Daddy told me that there are five more Angels to beat. Will unit 01 be strong enough even after all these years?" Misato grinned, "EVA 01 has more power than you can think Yakumo, when we brought Shinji to NERV for the first time it was during Sachiels attack, Shinji put himself in danger before he even got into the EVA by racing to help Rei, she had been injured in a start up test for her EVA and was being forced to pilot Unit 01 because Shinji didn't want to. Shinji was almost crushed by falling debris but Unit 01 protected him, there was no plug inserted and no power being run to it. During the fourteenths attack a similar thing happened, Shinji fought the Angel but was running on batteries, the battieries died and Shinji was a sitting duck to the Angls attacks. The EVA reactivated and absorbed Shinji, when the fight was done, they _ate _the Angel alive. By doing this they absorbed the S2 Organ, which supplied the EVA with infinite power." Yakumo looked at Misato in horror, _Daddy ate an Angel!_ She thought horrified, _he was always so kind and gentle._ Misato watched the emotions ripple across the young girls face and sighed, "Yakumo If you don't want to pilot we wont make you, we can bring Asuka out of Deep Sleep and reactivate Unit 02." Yakumo looked up, "Could you do that but let me pilot as well." Mushra got to his feet to argue but Yakumo kept talking, "Ever since I awoke my frinds have fought and died to protect me, I want to give back a little of what thewy gave me." Misato nodded, "Asuka could proberly help you train." Yakumo nodded, "Thank you, may I please go to bed, I am tired." Misato nodded and Mushra led the way to her room.

_I am Asuka Langley Sohryu, the second Child. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the first combat model Evangelion made. I am in Deep Sleep in case the Angels ever return. Rei and Shinji are married and proberly dead, their child Yakumo will be dead as well by now._

Asuka jerked, "Why have I awoken?" Just then she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again, "Asuka I have had you awoken because Enterra needs you." Asuka opened her eyes and tried to see through five hundred years of sleep that had built up in her eyes, "Misato is that you?"

"Yes Asuka it is." Just then Misato broke and gave hwer a teary hug, "God Asuka I missed you."

Asuka walked beside Misato while she explained the facts they had, "So let me get this straight, Yakumo is still alive, Shinji has merged with unit 01 again, Rei was murdered, and the Angels are back." Misato nodded, "That's about the gist of it, but one fact you missed, we need you to train Yakumo in EVA piloting, Unit 1 should accept her but she will still need you to train her." Asuka nodded, "Now may I see my God-daughter, I would like to speak to her and find out how much like her parents she is." Misato nodded, "I forgot you were he God Mother, but she's asleep right now and her Enterran protectors are guarding her." Asuka nodded then jerked, "Enterran Guardians, what the fuck are Enterrans doing in Tokyo3?" Misato chuckled, Yakumo arrived earlier today with three Enterrans. They each have a Hyper Mode and are excellent fighters, I have fiath that they are the perfect protection for Yakumo." Asuka nodded and fell into thought, _Shinji and Rei are gone. Yakumo may have her friends but she needs a family, maybe I should tell her about our connection. _Asuka looked up as they walked towards the residential accommodations for visitress to NERV, "Misato are we going to see Yakumo and those Enterrans?" Misato nodded and Asuka smiled.

Mushra opened the door, he was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and had his top half of his body uncovered. Misato and Asuka looked at his heavily muscled chest and broad shoulders, "Hello Misato it is good to see you, who may I ask is this?" Mushra asked politely, Misato looked at Asuka and introduced her, "This is Asuka Langley Sohryu, pilot of Evangelion Unit 2, the second child." Mushra nodded and let them into the apartment, "I was just training so sorry about not having a shirt on. Asuka laughed, "I don't think you need one, Mr…?" Mushra looked at her and smiled, "Mushra, just Mushra." Asuka grinned back, I don't think you need a shirt Mushra especially since it hides so much to look at." Mushra chuckled, "Yakumo will be out shortly, she saw the shower and refused to do anything but bathe. Asuka laughed, "I haven't seen Yakumo since before her mother died." Mushra looked at her, "You knew Yakumo before her father put her in Cryro Sleep?" Asuka nodded, "Shinji, Rei and I stayed friends until Rei died and he disappeared. After that I volunteered to go into Deep Sleep in case an Angel attacked again, Shinij was going to be the logical choice because he had the highest Synch Rate and the most combat experience. Shinji killed over half the Angels himself with only a little help from Rei and myself." Mushra nodded. Yakumo walked out with a towl wrapped around a her body, "Mushra do know if there are some clean clothes I could wear?" Mushra looked up from where he had been talking to Asuka, "In the cupboard next to you." Yakumo nodded and saw Asuka and Misato, "Could you ladies just let me get dressed and then I'll come out. Asuka and Misato smiled and nodded and Yakumo dissapeard, "Is she always like that Mushra?" Asuka asked amazed, Mushra nodded his head, "Whenever we get into a town or something she goes crazy at first site of a bath or shower." Asuka giggled, "sounds like me from my piloting days." Yakumo walked out and bowed, "Hello Commander Katsuragi how may I help you?" Misato looked at her and smiled, "Yakumo I wanted to introduce you to a person who is three people at once, this is Asuka Langley Sohryu, your trainer, fellow pilot and God Mother." Yakumo looked at Asuka and leapt forward and hugged her, "Hello Yakumo, you have grown since I last saw you. When I saw you last you were still a baby in your mothers arms." Yakumo's eyes widened, "Asuka may I ask what my mother was like?" Asuka nodded, "Rei was…different. When I first met her she seemed like a complete doll to me. She only did as she was told and wouldn't think for herself. After defeating the last Angel, NERV was invaded by the JSSDF. Shinji saved Rei and myself. As we were escaping someone tried to shoot Rei, Shinji swerved the car and ended up taking three bullets for us. He still managed to get us out of NERV even though he was dying. We drove to a hospital where they had no idea about what was going on in NERV. Shinji was pronounced dead an hour and a half later. I went into shock, life wouldn't have seemed right without Shinji, he was weak, I thought he was perverted, but I was wrong, he was stronger than I thought. When Shinji died Rei walked over to him and took his hand. She whispered something in his ear and then began to cry, she laid her head on his chest. We both fell asleep. An hour later Shinji woke us up. Somehow Rei had brought him back to life. A week later they were married. NERV had repelled the attack." Asuka looked at Misato, "So Misato what are we going to do about the Angels?" Misato looked at her for a moment then replied, "Well Asuka, we set up Yakumo in Unit 1 and she reached a Synch Rate of 78 on the first try, just we were about to shut down the test when _Shinji _took over and chattered with Yakumo inside EVA." Asuka looked shocked, "Shinji is inside EVA?" Misato nodded, "We don't know wether we should try to extract him, last time _we _didn't get him back, he came back himself, he may not want to come back this time." Asuka nodded, if I remember right he came back because you put the water works on in front of EVA so he came back just to shut you up." Misato scowled as Asuka and Yakumo giggled into hands.

_Shinji sat at a small Japanese style table, legs folded under him with a small cup of green tea in his hands, in front of him sat Yui Ikari and Tabris, "So Shinji my firned, what do you think of your daughter being the one to finish the job you started?" Shinji shrugged, "I always knew she was different, this just reinforced that belief. What about you Mother?" Yui looked at her son, "Shinji when you brought Baby Yakumo into the EVA so she could meet me, I immediately sensed a hidden power within her, I think she is the one who will unite Human, Angel and Enterran." Shinji and Tabris nodded. "Ma'am? Should Shinji and I return? Yakumo may need the support of her father, and if she is to unite the three races then she will have to befriend Angels." Yui nodded, "Tabris that is a good idea, Shinji, Tabris prepare for disembarkment. Shinji I need to talk to you, I have some information for Yakumo." "Yes Mother." Shinji said._

Commander Katsuragi to Command Center. Pilots Tatsuro and Sohryu to EVA cages! Misato looked up from her dinner, _damn._

Yakumo and Asuka were in the changing room while Asuka showed Yakumo how to put on her Plug Suit when the announcement came over the P.A System, "Well Yakumo, it's time I showed you how to pilot EVA like a professional!" Together they ran to their Evangelion units.

Misato arrived on the Command Centor, and watched as Yakumo and Asuka walked towards their EVA's and hopped in. After inserting the Plugs the girls appeared on the main viewing screen showing their current stats. Asuka was sitting on a steady 82 while Yakumo was frowning, "Someone please tell me that Yakumo's sunch reader is screwing up." One of the technicions looked at Yakumo's synch rate, "246!" Asuka yelled as she received a readout in her EVA, "Misato please tell me this printout is wrong." Misato shook her head, "Sorry Auska I just had it checked. That is Yakumo's score." Asuka was about to reply when Yakumo screamed, "Yakumo whats wrong?" Asuka yelled, they wearnt even under attack Christs sake, "Daddy? Why are you controlling the EVA?" Asuka listened as Yakumo screamed out her question, Shinji was in control? "Misato did you hear what I heard?" Misato nodded.

"_Daddy, where are we? Are we back in the EVA?" Yakumo asked Shinji. Shinji looked at his daughter, "Yes Yakumo we are inside the EVA. Thikngs are happening and fate has chosen **you **to do its doings." Yakumo nodded, "Daddy I know this." Shinji nodded, "I know precious but it is nessesary for you to know. When you leave the EVA you will not be alone. Myself and a…firend will be leaving with you. We have decided that it is time for the world to feel our footsteps again." Yakumo looked at him as her brain computed the meaning of his word, "You're coming back with me?" She whispered. Shinji nodded, "Before we go I would like you to meet my mother and your Grandmother." Yakumo nodded then leapt forwards and hugged him, "I missed you daddy." She whispered in his ears, "I missed you to sweety."_

_Yui wached as her son and Granddaughter came in. "Hello mother." Shinji said bowing, "Hello Shinji. Why so formal we are a family?" Shinji grinned lopsidedly, "I just want to impress my daugheter that's all." Yui nodded, "Hello Yakumo. I am your grandmother Yui Ikari. Now Yakumo how about a hug?" Yakumo laughed and rushed forward to hug her grandother. Shinji watched as his Daughter and Mother chattered before feeling a presence behind him, "Hey Tabris how are you?" Tabris smiled even though Shinji couldn't see it, "Waiting for you to get your lazy butt into gear. Is that her?" Shinji nodded, "That's Yakumo." Tabris nodded and the two friends watched as granddaughter and grandmother chatted and discussed trivial matters._

Misato fretted beside Asuka, EVA 01 was being stubborn and wouldn't release the entry plug. "Ma'am we are detecting that the S2 Organ is operational and supplying power to the EVA. With that running we cant retrieve the pilot." Misato nodded and gasped as the EVA began to tremble. "What the hell is happening?" Misato screamed as the EVA's chest plate burst off revealing the red core. Just as she was about to order the evacuation Yakumo's face appeared in a pop up window and shouted, "Don't worry Daddy is controlling the EVA, when I get out he will be leaving with me." Misato looked at her and asked, "You mean Shinji's coming back?" Yakumo nodded, "With his friend Tabris." All around the brisge there was a shocked silence, Tabris, the seventeenth Angel, the Final Messenger, sent to fuse with Adam and destroy human life, Third Impact. Misato nodded and turned back to watch as the Plug ejected.

Shinji sat up, beside him was Tabris still disorientated from leaving the EVA. Just as he was about to help Tabris up Yakumo came running down to them and crash tackled him to the floor and gave him a hug, "DADDY!" Shinji grinned as Tabris sat up, both were dressed in simple white trousers and shirt. Shinji was about to stand when he was crash tackled by Asuka and Misato at the same time, "SHINJIIIIIIII!" they both screamed as they hugged him. Misato turned to Tabris and said, "Hello Kaworu, how are, hope you don't want to destroy us again." Tabris looked at her cold face and bowed, "Hello Commander Katsuragi, it is good to see you again, I can assure you that I am here in the interests of the entire human race." Misato nodded, "Then it's good to see you again Kaworu." Tabris looked at her and said, "Thank you, but my name is Tabris." Misato nodded.

Asuka sat latched onto Shinji's arm in the briefing room while Tabris and him swapped turns in explaining everything that had happened upto this point. Yakumo sat with his other arm draped around her shoulder. Mushra stood against the wall scowling. Mushra hated the attention Yakumo was giving these people. He could have jumped off a bridge and she wouldn't have cared because she was busy with these _other _people. Mushra looked at Sago who was watching Misato, "Sago why are you watching Katsuragi?" Sago shrugged, "Dunno Mushra, guess I just wanna look at pretty women." Over at the table Misato blushed showing she had heard.

Shinji chuckled as Misato turned tomato red at Sago's words. He had yet to meet these people but he already respected them because of their unquestioned devotion to his daughters life. _Mushra seems jealous but he will get over that soon. _Shinji thought then turned back to the conversation, "So Shiunji why did you let EVA absorb you?" Misato asked. Shinji looked at her and shrugged, "I knew Yakumo would one day be drawn towards EVA so I figured that after putting her in Cryro Sleep I would do what I could to make sure she was protected. I figured being part of EVA would be the best choice so I could protect her." Misato nodded, "What about you Tabris?" Tabris looked at her and smiled, "When I gave my life for mankind, Yui Ikari decided that I would be useful for the saving of man kind so she created a copy of me which Shinji killed and absorbed the real version of me into EVA with her." Misato looked at him shocked, "Yui Ikari is still in EVA?" Shijni nodded, "Mother was absorbed in the first startup test done on Unit 1. She's been there the whole time to protect me long enough to help bring Yakumo into the world." Misato looked at Yakumo, "Shijni what does Yakumo have to do with all this?" Shinji thought for a moment then answered, "There are three species on Enterra. Human, Enterran and Angel. Yakumo was born not to destoy Angels in insane bloodlust like I did, but to unite the three races. We have a common enemy yet to reveal himself, We need the three races to defeat him. This is Yakumo's destiny, fate has picked her to become the ambassador for world peace between three races that hate each other." Misato looked shocked, "What do you mean Yakumo has to unite the races? She shouldn't even be fighting!" Mushra screamed at Shinji, "She has remained a pure innocence up till now and you want to take that away!" Shinji looked unafraid as Mushra drew his staff and swung down at his head smashing it against his collar bone. Mushra looked in amazement at his shattered staff and then at an uninjured Shinji. Shinji crossed his arms, "Mushra I don't even know you but I can understand your anger. Believe me when I say that this will not take away my daughters innocence. As an inncocent this is done out of love." Mushra looked at Yakumo then back to Shinji, "You are a real bastard. Do you know that _Mister Ikari_?" Shinji looked at Mushra and shrugged, "Piss off Mushra, a child such as yourself has no place in adult discussions." Mushra rocked back on his feet as if he had been hit and stammered, "B…b b BASTARD!" Then he turned and ran away. Yakumo tried to follow him but Shinji grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry darling but Mushra needs to let go. He has other people he needs to protect." Yakumo looked at her father with tears ion her eyes and embraced him, "Daddy I don't want him to get hurt. He has helped me through so much." Shinij nodded and wrapped his arms around her slender form and pulled her close, "I know sweety, I know…"

Mushra ran to the exit of Tokyo3, aka Shinzo and stopped and turned to face the way he had come with tears in his eyes, "Goodbye Yakumo, Sago, Kutal I will never forget you." Then he turned and left Shinzo.

Ma'am The fire Enterran has left Tokyo3 should we trail and Card him to stop him telling our secrets 

Misato pushed the button on her Walkie-Talkie and answered, "No don't bother he is no threat anymore."

Roger. Over and out. 

Misato looked up at her new and old friends, "I am sorry for the loss of Mushra, but shinji is right, he needs to move on with his life." Yakumo, Sago and Kutal nodded, "We understand Misato. Mushra has others who need him." Misato nodded and looked at Ysakumo who was crying silently, "Yakumo, Mushra has protected you, now you must let him go so he may protect others." Yakumo nodded, "I know Misato, I just wish he could have stayed." Shinji embraced her, "I know sweety, I know."

Mushra ran, dashing through the forest, dodging trees and Enterrans alike. After running for what seemed like only minutes Mushra slowed down and stared in disbelief at where he was. "Home…" He whispered. Mushra walked down the hill into the village he had grown up in. Walking through the village he saw buildings he had grown up around, people who had laughed with him or at him, then he saw it. A single house, inconspicuous, yet for him, more. "Home." He whispered, again walking up to the door he hesitated then knocked three times. After a short delay the door opened and a small girl looked up at him. Looking him up and down she said, "can you help?" In a small childish voice. Mushra looked at her the heard sobbing near the end of the house. Mushra looked at her and nodded then pulled her behind him, withdrew his staff and stalked down the hallway in a battle stance. Turning into the single bedrrom he saw three beds all covered in blood. Mushra stared at the floor where a girl abolt his own age cradled a older woman in her arms, she was dead. "Who did this?" HE asked the older girl. She looked at him and whispered, "Snakemen…" Mushra recoiled in shock, then lowered his head. "Wait here." HE told them then turned and ran back down the hallway into the sunlight. Looking around he saw what he had missed before, footprints in blood. Miving away from the house towards a pub. Mushra growled and burst into the pub. "WHERE ARE THE SNAKE MEN WHO ATTACKED THE HOUSE ACROSS THE ROAD!" Mushra screamed into the crowd. Everyone quietened down immedietly and looked at his staff. Mushra glared around the pub until three snake men walked through the crowds with huge swords and armour. "We are the ones who removed the bitch-thing. She stared at us in the streets and told her brats we were bad. We decided to prove to her how bad we were not by killing her but by killing her and leaving her children." His companions chuckled and played with their swords. "What you have done is evil. You must pay for your crimes." With that he swung forwards with his staff and caved the head in of one of the snake men. The other two back away then looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Snake Eyes Hyper Power!" When the light faded the snake men were standing with larger swords and covered in shining scales under gleaming armour covering almost all their bodies. Mushra grinned and shouted, "HYPER FLAME HYPER MODE!" Everyone in the pub backed away as Mushra was surrounded in flames and revealed in his Hyper Mode. Everyone gasped as they remembered the one person who could have a Hyper Mode that impressive, "Mushra?" asked the blood stained girl who had been holding her mother. Mushra nodded, "That is my name now please stand back." The girl backed away and Mushra sprung forward, Carding a Snake Man instantly while stealing his sword and slicing the arm off the last one. Mushra looked at the last one who was proberly the one who had bgragged about killing the girls mother, he was looking back and forth as his life blood poured from his wound. "You have commited crimes that can never be atoned for, for this you must pay with your lives." With that Mushra jumped forwards and decapitated the Snake Man with a single, swift strike of the sword. Mushra lifted up the three EnCards and walked over to the two girls. The girls saw him coming and shrank back, Mushra smiled to show that he meant them no harm and then closed the distance. Turning back to his normal form he handed the a Card to each of them and kept the third for himself. "Do you girls have anybody to care for you?" Mushra asked, "No Mushra our mother is the only family we have." Mushra nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. "Mushra were are we going?" Mushra turned to the girls, "First if the crowd doesn't tick me off." Those in the pub backed away from the door letting them go. "Since the crowd has let us go we are going to pick up your gear then we are going to leave this town and I am going to teach the pair of you how to look after yourselves." The girls nodded, "I'm Sylva and this is my little sister Rei. Could you…" Sylva paused, "If I tell you where our stuff is could you get it for us?" Mushra turned to look at her and saw the discomfort on her face mingled with sadness and horror at seeing a dead body. Mushra nodded, "Take care of Rei." He said handing her his staff. Sylva nodded and took the staff then gave it a few experimental swings. Mushra nodded in satisfaction then went inside.

Yakumo looked up from the table in which she had rested diagrams of Tokyo3 showing all the emergence routes for when the EVA's were launched from under the geofront. She looked beside her and smiled at a photo of herself, Mushra, Sago and Kutal that had been taken while they were seeing Tokyo3. "I wonder what Mushra is doing right now." She whispered. Shinji looked up from across the table where he was writing his book, '500 Years in an Evangelion' and said, "Where ever he is I bet he doing fine. He is proberly at home getting use to a quiet life again." Yakumo nodded.

Mushra looked at the body in front of him, not only was it dead but it was mutilated, Mushra knew a small bit about dead bodies and foresnics and concluded that she had died from pain not blood loss. "Blood loss would have killed her if pain didn't. Do not worry I will look after you're children. The snake men failed, you may leave this place and know that your children are loved." Mushra stood and felt the room loosen and loose it's feeling of sadness. Mushra went over to the cupboard and pulled out a large bag and began to carefully pack up the two girls clothes. One his way out he knelt beside the body and placed his hand on her face closing her terror filled, dead eyes.

Sylva watched as Mushra walked out of the house and was followed by smoke. Mushra stopped in front of them and pulled out large heavy jumpers, "Put these on. It will be cold in the mountains." The girls nodded and pulled the jumpers on. "When we get a bit further out of town we will stop and you two can get cleaned up. Is that okay?" HE asked as the windows in the house shattered and fire began to leap out of the gaping holes. Sylva nodded and Rei watched the house burn captivated by the flame. Mushra looked down at Rei who had held her hands out to the flame and then began to stare, fire was flowing from the house along the _air_ into her hands and floating above them. Mushra grinned, "Well girls we have found ourselves another fire Enterran." Sylva watched as her sister held the flame out for Mushra. Mushra bent down and took the flame from her hands, "Rei would you like to learn how to do more fire tricks?" Rei giggled and nodded. Mushra smiled then looked up at Sylva, "How about you Sylva, do you have any element powers?" Sylva shook her head, "I haven't ever used the elements." Mushra nodded, "Lets get out of here." Sylva looked around and saw that half the town had gathered around to watch the building burn down.

Mushra watched as Rei sat by the fire in clean clothes wit clean hair. Sylva had given her a bath in the stream nearbye then brought her back to fire and gone to have a bath herself. Rei sat in front of him with her hands out and making the fire dance in her hands, "Rei would you like to begin learning how to manipulate the flame?" Rei looked up from where she had been conjuring a lady in a short skirt and nice top. Mushra watched amazed as Rei made the girl dance, Mushra clapped as Rei made the girl dance as she leapt around with flames whirling around her body in synchronisation with her movements. Rei watched as Mushra conjured up a man very alike Rei's girl and had him walk over to the girl, bow and hold out his ahnd, Rei laughed in delite as the girl walked over with him and the two began to dance.

Sylva walked into the clearing to see Rei asleep in Mushra's lap, "Mushra that looks really cute, you are nothing like the stories we hear about you." Mushra shrugged, "You don't get to know someone until you spend proper time with them." Sylva nodded, "Mushra do you think you could teach me how to develop powers like yours?" Mushra looked at her, "Sylva, I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure but I think you do have powers. I think you have Air powers. Powers of the Air are among the strongest as they fuel all the other elements." Sylva looked at Mushra, "Do you think you could teach me?" Mushra looked at her, "I can try, but first we have to unlock your powers." Sylva nodded, "What must I do?"

For nine monthes Mushrqa trained Rei and Sylva in using their powers and how to use them to help people. Mushra taught them how to fuel each other with their powers, Rei would start a fire and Sylva would sustain it by channelling air into it to feed it. Rei turned five and Mushra gave her her own set of armour. When Sylva turned thirteen Mushra and Rei gave her a new armour suit and a complete weapons belt loaded with a knife, sword and war hammer. Sylva loved her new belt and would spend hours each day making sure there was not a speck of rust on them. The three of them journeyed all over Enterra helping anyone who needed it. Now and then they would come across a village so they would stop and rent a room for the girls to sleep in. In return Mushra would go hunting and stock up the villages meat supplies. Sylva would sometimes take Rei out and they would help farmers with their controlled burning. Once the three of them had gone almost a week without sleep as they battled bushfires threatening villages. Mushra and Rei had contained the fires while Sylva had used her Air powers to lift huge amounts of water and create rain. Together the three of them had made several hundred meters of fire breaks around each village. When the fire risk was done at village the people would hold huge feasts in honour of their heroic acts. When they were finally done the last village let them stay almost a week while they rested and recovered.

Mushra looked up from where he was and grinned at Sylva who had just walked into their camp with some fire wood, "Sorry Mushra but it's all wet." Mushra shrugged, "No probs, I can fix that." Sylva nodded, "Rei was exploring last time I checked." Mushra nodded, "Sylva may I ask you something?" Sylva stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "You just did but I guess you can have one more question." Mushra smiled, "What are your opinions on humans?" Sylva looked at Mushra and shrugged, "I don't know Mushra, I have never met a human before." Mushra thought about this for a minute then asked, "Would you like to meet some?" Sylva nodded at him, "I wish I could but they are extinct." Mushra shook his head, "No they aren't there is a city called Tokyo3, humans made it over five hyndred years ago and it still stands, full of humans, some of which are my friends." Sylva looked him in shock, "humans are still alive?" Mushra nodded.

Yakumo pulled back from Tabris' lips and smiled then kissed him again, they had been dating for three months. Tabris pulled away and ran his hands down her arms sending chills down her back before moving them into her shirt, Yakumo smiled at him and pulled her shirt off. Tabris gave her his sweet innpcent smile and tore her bra off. Yakumo moaned as he buried his fface in her breasts. "Oh Tabris." She moaned as his hand slid down her bare stomach in into the waistband of her pants and slid into her underwear. Tabris grunted when she copied his movements and slid her hand into his boxer shorts. Yakumo began to gasp as his fingers rubbed her petals, working her towards her climax, Yakumo felt breath come faster and picked up the speed her hand was moving at. They both climaxed at the same time, gasping for breath they smiled at each other and lifted themselves from the floor, "Tabris would you pass me my shirt?" Yakumo asked when she had caught her breath, "Sure Yakumo, would you like whats left of your bra as well?" Yakumo shook her head, "no thanks you can keep it." Tabris smiled and pulled on his own shirt, "Thank you my sunshine." Yakumo giggled at his nickname for her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Walking into the bridge they saw three people, "MUSHRA!" Yakumo screamed when she saw the no longer short fire Enterran, "Hello Yakumo how are you?" Yakumo ran over and gave him a hug, "Mushra how can you just ask how I've been when your one who has been outside the walls of Tokyo3 with that huge bounty on your head!" Mushra shrugged, "Myself and my new family have been camping out in the mountains north of here." Yakumo looked at the two girls who had come with him, "Hello my name is Yakumo what are yours?" Sylva stepped, "Hello, I am Sylva and this is my little sister Rei." Yakumo nodded, "Let me introduce to my other friends." Walking around she indicated to each of the people on the bridge, "This is Sago, Kutal, Commander Katsuragi, Sub-commander Asuka Langley Sohryu, the second Child, pilot of Evangelion 02." Sylva nodded hello to each of them then turned to Mushra, "Mushra may I ask where we would be sleeping, I am kind of tired." Mushra nodded, "Ma'am?" He asked Misato. Misato looked at him and said, "Mushra Yakumo has moved in with her father so the apartment you were in nine months ago is empty you can use that one." Mushra nodded, "Entry code the same?" Misato nodded. "Thank you."

Rei bounced around on her bed giggling and making bouncing fire balls that chased Mushra around. Sylva and Mushra cleared away all the furniture in the lounge room and pulled out their favourite weapons, Mushra used his staff and Sylva drew her sword both pulled of their chest armour and removed their shirts, Mushra stood bare-chested while Sylva wore a black crop top. Both were used to seeing each other like this so neither were embarrassed by their lack of clothing. After an hour of sparing both set down their weapons while Mushra dodged Rei's fire balls, "Enough, Rei stop it." Rei looked at him and nodded, "Okay Mushra." Mushra chuckled at her baby voice, "Rei I told you that using that voice was against the rules." Rei giggled, "but it's fun Moooshraaaa." She said in a even babier voice. Mushra threw his hands up in the air, "I give up, I could never win against someone as beautiful as yourself Rei." Rei giggled again then jumped up and landed on her bottom, "Goodnight Mushra." Mushra walked over to her and embraced her, "Goodnight Rei." Mushra stood and looked at Sylva who was watching him strangely, "Mushra could we go for a walk?" Mushra grinned at her, "Alright Sylva." Ten minutes later Mushra and Sylva both had their tops back on and were walking through Tokyo3 Park. "Mushra when you saw Yakumo I saw something in your face, it looked like longing, Mushra do you love Yakumo?" Mushra stared into the sky and thought for several minutes before giving his answer, "I thought I loved her but I just realised that there is someone else I love more than Yakumo, I am standing about two feet away from her." Mushra lowered his eyes and looked at Sylva, "Will you accept me?" He asked uncertainly. Sylva looked at Mushra, grinned then flung her arms around his neck and smothered him in kisses, "God Mushra I love you." Mushra retuened the kiss and placed his hands on her hips then lifted her up into the air where she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her breasts into his face.

Yakumo sat on her bed in her underwear, waiting for Tabris, Shinji was out with Asuka and had left her alone. Yakumo did not mind this as it was times llike these that she could things Shinji would never allow such as making out with Tabris. Yakumo was about to get get dressed when there was a knock at the door, Yakumo waited then the visitor knocked again three times then two more after that. Yakumo smiled and opened the door to let Tabris in. Tabris smiled at her choice of clothing and followed her into her bedroom. After locking the door Yakumo walked up to him and removed his shirt.

Mushra sat on a bench in the Park with his arm draped around Sylva's shoulders holding her close, "Mushra do you think the others will accept our relationship?" Mushra looked into her eyes, _What bueatiful silver._ He thought, "Sylva the others aer only humans, they wont understand that Enterrans are able to reproduce at birth are fullt developed by ten." Sylva looked at his eyes and saw a fire burning within them, "Mushra when is your birthday?" Mushra looked down at her and thought for a moment, "I don't know Sylva, I have never had a birthday. My mother adopted me I think, but we never actually knew when my birthday was so we never celebrated it." Sylva looked shocked at his words. "Mushra how do you know you were adopted?" Mushra looked to the other side so she wouldn't see the tears threatening to run down his face, "My mother told me before she died." Sylva gasped and pulled him close, "Mushra don't cry, please, you'll kust get me going." Mushra gave a watery chuclkled but was stopped by Shinji who came running into the park with a huge sword screaming like a madman. Mushra sttod to protect Sylva should the need arise and was greeted by Shini swinging the sword down at his head. Mushra riasied his new staff and blocked the blow then slammed the but into Shinji's chest to wind him. Shinji hardly stopped when he felt the staff hit him and just kept swinging trying to defeat this _creature _who had defouled his daughters mind.

FLASHBACK 

_Shinji walked into the apartment and found Yakumo and Tabris making out on the lounge, Yakumo stood pulled Tabris' shirt up to cover her nakedness and confronted her father, "Daddy it's not what you think." Yakumo got no further as Tabris stood and faced him, "Do not hate myself or Yakumo as it is neiter of our faults." Shinji thought for a moment then realised what he must have meant, Yakumo had learn't about this from that blasted fire Enterran. Backhanding Tabris who tried to get in his way he ran for his room and grabbed the gift his father had given him as a wedding present, a ancient samarai sword. Shinji gave the sword a test swing and received the effected he wanted, a neat cut slicing his bed in half. Turning he ran from the house and went to find the Bastard._

END FLASHBACK 

Mushra gasped as the sword bit into his arm and was dimly aware of Sylva and Yakumo standing side by side yelling for Shinji to stop. Mushra firced the but of his staff into Shinji's side and rolled away. Standing he was caught off balance by Shinji who punched him in the face with more than just his fist, Mushra felt _power _ in that punch and was horrified to see his Encard appear outside of his body. Shinji yelled triumfuntly and swung down on the sword slicing the Card in half, killing Mushra. Sylva yelled, Yakumo gasped and Shinji did nothing but watch as the Card slowly floated down to the ground. Looking up he was greeted by Tabris who was staring at him in horror and Yakumo who looked like she would pass out at any moment. Walking over to Tabris he stabbed the sword into his chest, shattering the blade on his Red Core. Yakumo screamed as Tabris fell to the ground in pain bleeding from the massive chest wound. Shinji turned his back on them and walked away with the hilt of the sword still in his hand.

Mushra floated in a space of nathingness. _Where am I?_

_You are in the Celestial Heavens Mushra._

_Who said?_

_You did._

Mushra looked aoprund and saw himself, but at the same time it was someone else. "Who are you?" He asked out loud. The person looked at him and said, "I am what you once were." Mushra looked at him frightned, "Where is this place?" The person thought about it for a moment then answered, "Everywhere and at the same time nowhere. This is hioome." Mushra looked around and said, "you seem familiar, like I've met you before." The person floated over and that was when Mushra realised the person had wings. Two golden wings. "Mushra at the dawn of time a being known as Lanancerous appeared, these days he is known as Adam, the first Angel. he tried to take over the universe but was stopped by us, The Clestial Guardians, one of us gave up our immortality to imprisin him and keep him contained. Years later in the year 2000 Humans awoke him and he caused Second Impact. After that he was returned to his embryoic form and grafted to Gendo Ikari's right hand. When the celestial Guardians lost track of where Adam was we deiced that the Celestial Guardian who gave up his immortality to imprison Adam should have his powers returned so he could fight Adam. All we had to do was wait for his EnCard to be destroyed." Mushra turned pale, "You mean I am one of the Celestial Guardians?" The person nodded, "I am the Immortality that you gave up, I now have to return to you so that we may fight Adam." With that Celestial Mushra turned into a Celestial EnCard. Mushra walked over to the Card and lifted it up, "Thank you, I can now return and protect the ones I love." With that he went Hyper Mode and absorbed the Card.

Sylva sobbed into Mushra's chest, hoping he could be brought back by her love. Beside her Yakumo sat resting he head in Tabris' shoulder trying to hide fromm the face of her best friends dead face. Behind them Hyper Sago and Hyper Kutal stood staring horror at Mushra's dead face.

Mushra opened his eyes and found himself staring at blackness. Turning his head he realised that he was laying on a soft cushin of some kind. "Light." He whispered and his body began to glow, _God how could I have lived without this power? _ He thought as his body glowed brighter and brighter until he could see where he was, he was in a "Coffin. I must have been buried." He thought absently. _How do I get out of here? I know I'll go Hyper Mode and burst out! _With that thought Mushra opened his mouth and screamed, "Hyper Flame Hyper Mode!" and burst the coffin at all the seams. Blinking to get used to the light he realised that he wasn't buried at all, but still at the funeral. "MUSHRA!" Yakumo and Sylva screamed when they realised who had blown up the coffin. Mushra looked up and grinned then floated out of the grave pit and landed next to his friends. Sago ran over to him and embrace him followed by Sylva, Yakumo, Rei and finally Kutal who lifted the rest of them into the air and squeezed the air out of all of them. Kutal put them down and stared at Mushra who had returned to his Celestial Form. "Mushra how did you become a Guardian?" Mushra shrugged, "Long story short, I was a guardian millennia ago but I gave up my powers to protect the land I love and got it back when I died." Kutal nodded, "Lets go have lunch." Mushra burst out laughing, "I'm back from the dead, five minutes and Kutal's already thinking with his stomach. Sylva laughed and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her body, "Missed you Mushra…"

Shinji sat at the back of the funeral watching as Mushra burst from the ground and seethed with fury, _Damn that Enterran and his effects on Yakumo. _Since Shinji had killed Mushra a week ago Yakumo had only said two words to him: 'piss off.' Shinji hated Mushra for his effects he had on Yakumo, he hated Tabris for seducing her like he had, he even hated Misato for letting the Enterrans into the city. Looking up he saw Mushra turn into a golden warrior with huge golden wings and felt his fury rise, _That bloody Enterran will have no problems stealing away what is left of my daughters virginity._

Mushra and Sylva flew three hundred feet above Tokyo3, "Mushra what happened to you? I replayed the fight in head hundreds of times and you could have defeated Shinji with no problems, but you didn't." Mushra turned over onto his back and continued gliding with her resting on his stomach, "I don't know Sylva, I was about to go Hyper Mode when he swung the second time but for some reason I couldn't, I just couldn't light the fire within me to get the power I needed. When this happened I realized that I wouldn't have been able to kill Shinji. Shinji killed me and when I died I realized that the other Celestial Guardians had used their powers to stop me fighting back, the world needs Celestial Mushra, not Mushra or Hyper Mushra but Celestial Mushra, Enterra may even need Mushrambo." Sylva looked into his eyes and instead of seeing the fire she always saw she was confrtonted by a wall of love, for her and for the land.

Yakumo bathed the wound on Tabris' chest, his core was once again cover by flesh but his chest was still mutilated from where the sword had buried itself into him and shattered inside him. Looking out the window she saw Mushra and Sylva gliding for her room, "Tabris hold on a second could you?" Tabris smiled and nodded. Yakumo stood and went to open the window for Mushra and Sylva to come in. When Mushra had landed and placed Sylva on the ground he looked towards Tabris then Yakumo and said, "Sylva and I have something we need to do outside of Shinzo, would you two be able to take care of Rei?" Yakumo who had met the younger fire Enterran smiled and nodded, "Of course we will Mushra, she can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Mushra shook his head, "You may want to get a small bed for her, I don't think we will be back for a while." Yakumo nodded and turned to Tabrsi, "This okay with you?" Tabris pulled on his shirt and nodded, "Of course Mushra." Mushra smiled, "I'll go get Rei then." With that he lifted up and glided out the window. Sylva watched him go and smiled, "So Yakumo what's it like knowing that your father can kill your best friend and not get into trouble for it?" Yakumo stiffened, "I'm sorry Sylva. My father is a bastard, he thinks that Mushra showed me the fact about sexuality so he killed him, if it makes you feel better, Tabris would have died again if Daddy had of hit him with his full strength." Sylva nodded, "Tabris I have heard that as an Angel you have a invisible barrier to protect yourself when needed?" Tabris nodded, "It's called an AT Field by humans but we Angels call it The Light of Our Souls. It is an impenetrable barrier that no one may cross unless invited." Sykva nodded, "As an Enterran can I learn to use one?" Tabris nodded, "Anyone with a soul can use the ATF. Mushra should know how to use one, Celestial Guardians are similar to the two original Angels, the Mother of Life, Lillith and the Father of Angels, Adam." Sylva turned pale, "Mushra can use an ATF?" Tabris nodded, "but only since he came back." Sylva sat down and smiled faintly, "Sorry for attacking you like that Yakumo."

Mushra flew in silence, enjoying the feel of the air rushing through his hair, _Rei I hope you can protect Yakumo like I did, _He thought as he flew.

Rei paced along the roof of the apartment building she shared with Sylva and Mushra, "Mushra please hurry, I want to stay with Yakumo." Just as she finished Mushra landed on the roof behind her and asked, "Packed your stuff Rei?" Rei turned to face him and ran forward to embrace him, "Mushra can I stay with Yakumo? Can I can I?" Mushra nodded, "Kets get your stuff packed." Rei nodded and raced down the stair into their apartment.

Mushra and Sylva walked in silence through the forests surrounding Shinzo. "Musha where are we going?" Mushra shrugged, "I have no idea, I just don't want to stay in Shinzo, too many bad memories." Sylva nodded, "That's understandable." Mushra nodded, "Sylva do you have my old EnCard?" Sylva stopped for a moment and nodded, "I kept it in case it could be repaired." Mushra nodded, "May I have it back?" Sylva nodded and pulled the two halves out of her bag. Mushra lifted the halves up and made them float in mid air, "Card that was removed, return to me, give me the powers that you still contain." With that the EnCard returned to it's full form and Mushra absorbed it into himself. Mushra screamed in pain as his body was fused with his dead body. Mushra screamed again as his body burst into flame and was reborn.

Sylva covered her eyes as Mushra caught on fire, lowering her arm she was able to see Mushra slump forward onto the ground, "Mushra!" She yelled and ran forward to check for lifesigns. When she lifted him into he lap she saw that his armour was no longer golden but had turned into the armour he usually wore when in Hyper Mode, "Mushra say something." She whispered in his ear. Mushra stirred and opened his eyes, "Sylva would you stop trying to choke me?" Sylva gasped her apology and let go of his neck. "Mushra what ahpped?" Mushra shugged in her lap, "I absorbed my old EnCard to get some of my old powers back. It also means that I can Fuse my old card, Celestial Card and Hyper Form to become Mushrambo." Sylva nodded, "Could I see you as Mushrambo for fun just once?" Mushra looked at her and nodded, "I'll try, I might be too tired right now." Standing up Mushra locked his arms by his side and began to glow, "Super Celestial Mushrambo Form!" When he stopped glowing Sylva was confronted with a person she had dreamt of once, Mushrambo. Mushrambo sat down in front of her and panted for breath, "This hurts." EH said before transforming back into Mushra. Sylkva looked at his ashen face, "Oh god Mushra I am so sorry, I should have waited until you were recovered before asking you to do that." Mushra lay down on his back, "Don't worry about it, I might take it as a training exercise. When I sustain Mushrambo on my own energies I will be able to fight in my normal form without needing to change form." Sylva nodded, "How will you do this?" Mushra shrugged, "I have no idea." With that Sylva lay down next to him and they went to sleep.

Shinji smiled, the Enterran had run away, he had scared away a Celestial Guardian! "Misato do you think Yakumo will ever understand why I got rid of that bastard Enterran?" Misato looked up from the report she was reading about Yakumo's latest synch test, "Shinji I think Yakumo hates you right now, you killed her best friend, you tried to kill her boyfriend and then you gave her the cold shoulder when Mushra came back. If she doesn't hate you after that then she would have to absolutely detest you." Shinji spluttered with rage, "Misato Yakumo loves me, I am her father, she loves me because she knows no better." Misato shook her head, "Yakumo is almost seventeen now Shinji in our society she is old enough to decide for herself." Shinji shook his head, "Yakumo is my daughter before a member of society for now and forever. Understood Misato?" Misato nodded, Shinji rarely got mad, the only times she had seen Shinji mad was when piloting EVA. Misato remembered the conversation she had had with her friend Ritsuko.

FLASHBACK 

"Misato I need to speak to you about Shinji's piloting." Misato looked up at her firend Ritsuko Akagi, "What is it Ritsu?" Ritsuko looked down at her feet, "EVA never went beserk." She said in a low voice, "Shinji has had control of the EVA the whole time, _he _went beserk, he is the one who killed Sachiel." Misato looked at her long time friend. "No…"

END FLASHBACK 

Yakumo sat on the bank looking down into the water of the river, "Mushra I am so sorry for what my father has done to you." Tabris stood beside her, "Mushra knows it was not your fault, your father should be the one apologising not you." Yakumo looked up at him, "Tabris shouldn't you be taking care of little Rei?" Tabris smiled, "Rei is right here with me Yakumo." Yakumo turned around so she could see properly and was shocked to see Rei looking over Tabris' shoulder. "Hello Yakumo." She smiled, "Hello Rei are you making fun of Tabris?" Rei giggled, "Tabris is a horsey." Yakumo smiled, "only I can ride Tabris Rei he is my horsey." Tabris smiled, "Rei, Yakumo is right, so you need to hop down." Rei nodded, "Okidokey Tabris." Yakumo smiled at the happy go lucky attitude of the girl.

Mushra walked down the street with Sylva at his side, they had stopped at the village they had lived at years before. Stopping in front their old house Mushra wore a somber expression as they saw the ruins of their old house, "One day Sylva, when we have finished our travels, we will settle down here again, we will bring Rei here and I will rebuild the house, we live and we will be happy." Sylva grinned up at him, "You forgot about our children we will have." Mushra grinned down at her and said, "Sylva, with all the violence in my past I don't think I would make a good parent." Sylva looked shocked at his words, "Mushra you raised myself and Rei with no problems, because of you we can look after ourselves, hel Mushra without you we would have died in a week." Mushra looked at the charred ruins, "Thank you Sylva. Maybe some day we will have children, but I don't think it will be for a while." Sylva smiled, "Mushra when we have children it will because our love has proven we want children."

Shinji sat in the Entry Plug of EVA unit 01 and thought about the best way to kill his best friend. The EVA had killed him once it could do it again, but would his mother allow EVA to kill a Messenger of Power? Shinji shrugged and activated the EVA.

Misato was on the bridge when the alarms went off. "An Angel?" She asked, when a screen opened and showed a blue blood pattern, a tech ran onto the bridge and brought up a image of the Angel… "EVA 01?" misato whispered. The tech looked at her and shook her head, "Not EVA the pilot." Misato growled, "Tabris…" She murmered, again the Tech shook her head, "Shinji." Misato looked at the Plug view and fainted.

Asuka sat in the Entry Plug of EVA 02 and sobbed, Shinji had betrayed them, he had transformed into an Angel and needed to be destroyed, he had taken EVA 01 and activated it's S2 Core. They were screwed. Asuka watched as the EVA shot to the surface aboard the catapault and flew into the air just as they had done when fighting the Seventh as a team. Asuka watched as EVA 01 and Shinji walked towards her, looking left and right she watched as the building sank into the ground, "Misato I don't think I can do this." Misato's face appeared beside her, "Asuka you must, think of what Shinji would have wanted when you were children." Asuka thought back to the day after the failed Third Impact…

FLASHBACK 

Asuka and Shinji sat on a hill watching men and women work together, oblivious to the danger watching them from the hill above, Asuka had learned how to operate EVA at it's full capacity and Shinji had just destroyed humanity and rebuilt in only twenty four hours. Shinji had caused Third Impact and once life had been obliviated until only him and Asuka were the only ones remaining then he had walked down to the edge of the LCL Sea and activated Unit 01. Asuka watched in amazement as Shinji and EVA had spread AT F's and forced some back bone into the singular entity. Asuka had been amazed at the power of Shinji and EVA. Now here they sat watching as humans with no memory of Third Impact went about their daily lives. "Shinji, if you hate life so much why did you bring it back?" Shinji shrugged, "I promised Rei that we would see each other again. Asuka, I want you to kill me if I ever try to undo what I just did. Rei will never forgive if I destroy what we worked so hard for." Asuka nodded, "Shinji that will never happen but okay."

END FLASHBACK 

Asuka watched as Shinji manuevered the indestructible EVA towards her, "Asuka I will kill you if you refuse to let me save my daughter from the Fallen Angel Tabris." Asuka stuttered in rage, _This is all jealousy. Shinji wants Yakumo to stay the good little girl she was when he destroyed what chance she had for a happy life! _"Shinji you are a bastard so get out of that EVA before you become your father!" Shinji screamed at her in fury, "When I create the Eden for humanity you will be denied access for your blasphemy against Myself, the Messenger of Love." Asuka snorted, "Shinji you will never be the Angel of Love, you sacrificed all love you had when you activated EVA this morning!" Shinji screamed with anger and launched the EVA forward. Shinji growled and ran forward drawing his Prog Knife as he went. Jumping he flung the knife before him and neatly cut the lest arm off EVA 02.

Inside the plug Asuka screamed as her arm was cut off. Looking beside herself she saw her arm right where it was supposed to be, _Shinji you bastard! _Asuka watched as Shinji positioned the EVA in front of her. Asuka shuddered as the horn on its head wobbled slightly in the breeze. _That thing makes the EVA look like a real dick head! _She thought before bursting into laughter. In the view screen showing Shinji she saw his enraged face and laughed harder. Just as Shinji was about to un leash the fury of unit 01 Asuka stopped laughing and withdrew fr5om behind her a New Age Positron Pistal and fired it at almost point blank range.

Mushra and Sylva walked into a small village they had visited earlier before when battling the bush fires. Walking down the main path they were greeted by the families who's homes and crops they had saved. Sylva tried not to get sepatated from Mushra but eventually found herself alone among the crowd. Looking around she saw people she remembered but no one she _knew. _Turning she saw a snake Enterran like the ones that killed her mother advancing upon her, "Hello little girl, long time no see. IS that brat of a Enterran who looks after you still around or did someone put him out of their misery?" Sylva gulped as memories of her mothers death came back to her. "Slimey the only person going to be put out of anyones misery is you." Came a confident and firey voice. Looking towards the source Sylc saw Mushra with his Glaive in Hyper Mode.

Mushra looked down on the Snake Man and sighed, what kind of human would create something this annoying? "You have till the count of three to step away from Sylva or you will watch as I pull your beating heart out of your chest and feed it to you…One" HE lifted the Glaive and began to glow, "Two…" The glow subsided and Mushrambo was ravealied, "Three." Before anyone could even think Mushrambo had raced down the path and pushed his sword up against the Snakes neck, "You forgot to move…" With that he swiftly chopped his head off and watched as his card floated down to the ground.

Sylva was about to congratulate Mushrambo when she felt a knife around her throut. "Hello Mushrambo, long time no see." Sylva shuddered at the cold icieness of the speakers voice.

Mushrambo turned to face her and felt his eyes widen, "Ryuma?" Ryuma nodded, "Back from the dead and ready to gain your powers once and for all Mushrambo!" With that he slid the knife into Sylva's side, threw her to the ground and sprung forwards at Mushrambo. Mushrambo dodged easily and raced towards Sylva.

Sylva opened her eyes and gritted her teeth at the pain in her side, she knew she was bleeding and she also knew that Mushrambo was holding her protectively. Looking into his eyes she saw fury of the suc that she had never seen before. Mushrambo was going to obliterate Ryuma and keep going. Sylva closed her eyes as unconsiousness swept her away.

Mushrambo placed Sylva on the ground and turned to face Ryuma, "You are a evil person Ryuma, to attack someone as innocent as Sylva." With that said he returned to his normal form. Mushra glared at Ryuma and flexed his wings smiling as Ryuma's eyes widened then drew his staff. Springing forward Mushra brought the staff down and smashed it against Ryuma's skull. Mushra stepped back and stared at his shattered staff, the same staff that could bring down mountains or even a berserk Evangelion. Ryuma smiled at him and brought his hand up and then slashed it down in a cutting motion. Mushra screamed as his chest erupted in blood and his armour fell to the ground slashed in half. Mushra struggled to remain on his feet as Ryuma lifted his hand parralell to the ground and opened it. Mushra stared at his open hand and tried to move as a ball of ice te size of Kutal flew at him and shattered his chest. Mushra felt himself dying and tried to fight the pain ripping out his soul and turning into an EnCard.

Ryuma laughed as he lifted Celestial Mushra's EnCard from the ground and absorbed it becoming Celestial Ryuma.

Asuka beat EVA 01 into a pulp and gagged at all the blood coming off on her fists. When Misato's face appeared she began to sob, "Asuka you can stop, the Angel has gone silent, you won." Asuka began to sob harder, "I killed Shinji, Misato, I killed him…" Misato was silent while listening to the girls sobbs then said, "Asuka you killed the Angel, not Shinji." Asuka looked up, "Asuka Shinji is still alive for the moment but he was merged with and Angel like the Sixteenth. It awoke the rage that Shinji onl;y used when piloting and aimed it at everyone. When you defeated the EVA the Angel left Shinji and merged with a small animal near by, it is already dead and plastered to the foot of Unit 02." Asuka looked up with amazement, "Then the Angel is dead and Shinji is still alive?" Misato nodded, "YIPPEE!" Asuka yelled and vaulted EVA 02 onto a catapault to take her back into the Geofront. The whole way down Asuka hummed happily to her self smiling at the thought of seeing Shinji getting out of the hospital, _I remember when Shinji ended up in hospital after facing that weird Angel which absorbed the EVA and then half the city, Rei and I had been scared Shitless of the EVA when it burst out of the Angel, to think that Shinji was in control of EVA the whole time. After wards we went to vsit him in hospital, I was too scared but Rei did,'t care about Shinji being dangerous all she wanted to do was help Shinji even if gendo forbid it. _Asuka opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Cage, "Misato when can I see Shinji?" Misato face appeared in the pop up besides her, "Shinji is in severe medlabs, no visitors I'm afraid." Asuka turned pale, "Misato how much did Shinji get injured in that battle?" Misato winced, "at just a glance the doctors think that Shinji has burns in and outside his body, when the Angel got inside him it had to burn a hole inside him so that it could survive. Shinji needs to regrow half his internal organs." Asuka shuddered, "And I thought mind rape hurt." Misato nodded, "Mushra's friend Sylva is coming to Tokyo3 today, she was spotted by one of our satalites. Mushra isn't with her, we need you to tell Yakumo." Asuka was shocked, "Misato how can I tell Yakumo, I just about killed her father." Misato nodded, "Yakumo was ready to fight Shinji as well, she kept telling herself that she was going to kill him if he hurt you. EVA 05 is calibrated for EVA killing so she would have killed him if given the chance. You did nothing she wouldn't have okay?" Asuka nodded, "Very well Misato."

Sylva pushed her way through the under brush trying to get to Tokyo3. _Mushra, I am so sorry I cant help you. I'm getting those I can. _Just then several humans popped up with shining guns and other assorted weapons. Sylva looked around and fell to her knees, _I can't stand, I'm too weak. _The last thing she saw was Kutal emerging and yelling at the humans as he walked forwards to her.

Sylva opened her eyes and was greeted with the site of the Yakumo's face, "Hello Sylva." Sylva lifted her hands to her throat and murmered in a rasp voice, Mushra's been absorbed." Sylva saw Yakumo's eyes widen and went on. "Mushra and I were visiting one of the villages we had saved from bushfires last summer when we were attacked, after Mushra defeated the attackers a new person stepped out of the crowd and Mushra panicked, he called the person Ryuma, or something like that." Sylva saw Yakumo lift a hand to her mouth to stop herself from speaking, "Sylva, Mushrambo killed Ryuma ages ago." Sylva nodded, "I figerd that from Mushra's face. Yakumo, Ryuma is stronger, he carded Mushra in his Celestial Mushrambo form!" Yakumo's eyes widened again and she almost collapsed had Sylva not caught her. Yakumo looked into Sylva eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Tabris sat on the roof of the apartment he shared with Yakumo, Rei crawling all over his shoulders and back. _There's another Angel coming. I must tell Yakumo and Misato. _Tabris stood up ans smiled as Rei pouted, turning he saw a glimpse of Blue hair and Red eyes then it was gone.

The ghost of Rei Ayanami walked the world of the living again.

A.N:Well sorry if you were expecting more but I kinda sorta ran out of ideas, sorry. If you are all good little boys and girls and review for me I might get another chapter out sooner, If you have any ideas put them in the reviews, just no flames. See ya next Chapter…


End file.
